Many types of synthetic and biologically-derived materials have been tested for use in tendon and ligament repair, including Dacron and collagen. Both Dacron and collagen have been previously shown to be biocompatible materials. Although Dacron has also been shown to have sufficient strength and resilience to be considered as a ligament replacement material, it is not an ideal cell-support material; in addition, Dacron alone will not withstand long-term mechanical and biochemical stresses. Collagen, the major structural protein of tendons and ligaments, can also be considered as a candidate for use as a ligament repair material. Collagen has been used extensively as a support for cell growth and has been shown to enhance fibroblast growth and, consequently, in vivo collagen production. When collagen is purified and reconstituted, it will not have the same inherent strength as tendon or ligament. The goal of this study is to utilize methods to prepare Dacron- collagen composite materials (which would combine the advantages of both materials), and to use in vitro and in vivo assays to determine the potential use of these materials for ligament and tendon repair. The method of material preparation involves a novel technique for covalent bonding of collagen to the surface of Dacron fibers, followed by the establishment of a collagen matrix around the Dacron fibers. It is anticipated that this material will be highly biocompatible, will produce at least temporary mechanical integrity, and will subsequently strengthen due to new tissue ingrowth to effect near normal function.